


"Firestar, what's fuck?"

by klesek



Series: FaronClan Nonsense and Divergences [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek
Summary: Steampaw learns a thing or two
Series: FaronClan Nonsense and Divergences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	"Firestar, what's fuck?"

**Author's Note:**

> Firestar was a kittypet, Smokepaw was around Twolegs a lot, they were bound to pick up a few words.

Smokepaw walked into the medicine den, a wad of yarrow in his mouth. Willowthorn wasn't there, as she was out looking for herbs, specifically marigold and horsetail. He put the yarrow down by the other herbs and picked up some moss. He went over to the water puddle by the wall of the den and soaked the moss.

"Whatcha doin?"

Smokepaw sighed and looked over at the starry cat floating behind him. "Don't you have anything better to do than watch me do boring things like this?"

Steampaw shrugged and followed him as he went over to the herb piles to get more moss.

"So what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm soaking moss," Smokepaw replied impatiently, grabbing a wad of moss.

For what?" Steampaw asked.

"To give water to the elders," he said, bending down to the water, soaking the moss.

"Wait.." He muttered. He dropped the wet bundle onto his paw. It was dock. "Fuck!" He said, dropping the soggy dock on the ground next to him.

"What's fuck?"

Smokepaw froze and turned around to Steampaw. "What?" He asked, not sure if he heard her right.

"What's fuck?" she repeated clearly.

"Um.." Smokepaw glanced around, looking for something to change the subject.. "Uh... Nothing.. Um." He shifted on his paws. "Just don't..." Steampaw looked at him curiously. "Never mind," he said, shaking his head dismissively. "It's nothing."

Steampaw watched him walk away with the wad of wet moss.

* * *

Firestar sat down on a starry hill overlooking a forest. He looked around calmly, waiting for Sandstorm to get back.

He heard running and heavy breathing behind him. "Firestar! Firestar!"

Firestar stood up and turned around. Steampaw was there, skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Yes?" Firestar asked.

" I.. Have... " she stopped for a few moments to catch her breath. "I have a question for you!" She said.I

"Ask away," he said.

"Firestar, what's fuck?"

Firestar was silent for a few moments, then quietly said, "Where..." His voice rose to a yell- "...THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN THAT?!"

"Um.. Smokepaw?" Steampaw nervously answered .

"Those damn Twolegs and their curses," Firestar muttered.

After a few moments of silence, Firestar sighed.

"Shit."

* * *

Smokepaw sighed and lay down in his nest. It had been a long day, and he was happily awaiting the sweet embrace of sleep.He snuggled up and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes to see a hill and a _very_ annoyed Firestar. "Um.." Smokepaw said nervously. "Firestar?" Firestar blinked once and the tip of his tail was twitching back and forth quickly.

After an uncomfortable amount of time, Firestar finally sighed, and said, "Could you not curse?"

Smokepaw was confused. What? "Twoleg cursing, I mean," Firestar clarified. "Now I have half of StarClan asking me what 'fuck' means." Smokepaw nodded, still confused.

After more uncomfortable silence, Smokepaw asked, "Is there... Anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Firestar seemed to think for a moment, before replying. "No, I don't think so. Just please don't Twoleg curse."

Smokepaw opened his eyes, feeling more confused and tired than he was when he fell asleep.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> So ao3 formatting hates me  
> Sorry about that


End file.
